


Acts of Kindness

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family visit, complete with baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Season 4, where Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship. It was originally written for the LJ picfor1000 challenge in 2010. The prompt photo was of a pair of matching tea mugs and a plate of grapes.

 

“I don’t know about this, Jon. It might be a really bad idea.”

“We’re almost there – everything will be fine. It’s your mother… it’s not like we’re going to barge in on a stranger. And your sister said she’d been asking about you.”

“A stranger… interesting choice of words. In many ways, my mum is more of a stranger to me than even my father was. At least I always knew what he thought about things. She would never really say, at least not if it might involve disagreeing with him. As for Madeline, she was always the optimist.”

“What’s the worst that can happen? I somehow think her sense of propriety would keep her from slamming the door in our faces, regardless of her feelings about our visit.”

“Jonathan, the worst that could happen is that she politely greets her son – and his Captain, who for some reason chose to accompany him. Remember that my father didn’t believe even a friendship was possible or appropriate between us, much less what we have.” 

“I’d settle for a polite greeting. I’m certainly not expecting to be welcomed with open arms.” I reached for Malcolm’s hand, lightly stroking a thumb across the palm until I could feel him relaxing beneath the touch. “ _Your_ arms are all I ever need. I just want you to have a chance to see your mother, after all these years. I lost my mom when I was young and never got to bring you home to meet her.”

Malcolm turned his hand to clasp mine tightly, nodding. “I know. I’d like to have met her, and your father too. But you’ve spoken with my parents… you know how different my family is from yours.”

“What worries you the most about this? Let’s make some contingency plans, just as we would for any other diplomatic mission.”

“I worry about her reaction to seeing us together. She’ll surely notice the rings, but part of me is afraid that she’ll still expect us to sleep apart. She’ll politely show you to the guest room, and me to my old bedroom. I’m telling you now, Jonathan, that is not going to fly. The contingency plan is simple. We leave, find a nice hotel, and order up room service. I’m not going to argue, or plead, or explain. You’re my husband... we stay together or we don’t stay past tea time.”

I wrapped an arm around Malcolm, holding him silently as the shuttle began its descent to the small Malaysian island where the Reeds had lived for many years. “We will stay together, I promise. I understand your concern about having our relationship rejected or dismissed, and if that’s the way it is, at least we’ve tried.”

_________________________________________________________________

I wasn't sure what I had expected, but I shouldn’t have been surprised by the oceanfront view; this was a Navy family after all. Squeezing Malcolm’s hand, I stayed close to him as we stepped onto the airy porch.

Mary Reed answered the door chime herself, and I watched as her eyes went immediately to her son, drinking in the sight of him. After a moment’s hesitation, he gave her a quick hug and turned to introduce me. She seemed a bit surprised by the hug, as if it wasn’t at all expected. 

“Mrs. Reed, I’m glad to meet you. We spoke once by comm from the _Enterprise_ a few years ago.”

“Captain Archer, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I do recall you inquiring about Malcolm’s favorite foods. I doubt that we were particularly helpful.”

I nodded and gently shook the hand she had extended. “Just Jonathan, I’m not here as the captain of anything.” 

“As you wish… Jonathan.”

I had to smile at that, and made a mental note to tease Malcolm later about how much easier it was for his mother to use my name than it had been to get him to call me Jon.

I’m not sure what I expected next, perhaps to be invited to sit and chat, maybe over a cup of tea. I sensed some uncertainty in her as well, as if she wasn’t sure which of the two men standing before her was more the stranger. 

“Dinner will be ready in a bit. If you’d like to take your bags upstairs, I’ll call Madeline and tell her you’re here. I assume she had some hand in this, Malcolm?”

I chuckled a bit at that; something in her tone reminded me very much of her son, and I found myself warming to her despite all of our misgivings. Malcolm nodded, replying that Maddy had mentioned something about it being a good way to spend part of our shoreleave.

“Malcolm, the guest room is ready; you know the way. I try not to climb those stairs more often than necessary these days.”

He caught my eye, and I shook my head slightly, hoping he would take my cue and play this by ear. “Thanks very much, we’ll be back down shortly.”

“Take your time. Freshen up if you like. I’m sure it’s a bit more humid here than in California.”

We picked up our travel bags and Malcolm led the way up the wide staircase. He nodded to the left as we reached the upstairs hallway.

“This was Maddy’s room… and over here was mine.”

He paused by the door at the end of the hall, opening it tentatively. Stepping inside, I looked around the large room, really more of a suite. Beyond the large bed was a small sitting area. The ocean view at sunset was stunning, but my eyes were drawn to the antique tea table placed beside two upholstered chairs.

“Malcolm, look. I think we have our answer.”

The tea service was very definitely laid for two. 

Malcolm wrapped his arms around me and we held one another close for long moments before he murmured, softly and with a touch of wonder in his voice, 

“She does understand. We’re welcome here, Jonathan.”

 


End file.
